


TURN: Washington's Spies: Trial and Execution *MPREG Scene* [Wattpad]

by americanatheart2019



Category: American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: 18th Century, American Revolution, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, Fiction, Historical, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Mpreg, Short, turn: washington's spies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanatheart2019/pseuds/americanatheart2019
Summary: This is my 10th fanfic in total!!! This time, my story is based off a real scene from my favorite tv series: 'Turn: Washington's Spies' where Lafayette, Benjamin and Alexander burst into Peggy's room; except my version is mpreg. I don't want to make this  too long like my other stories, so let's just cut to the Labor & Delivery before I'm off to bed. Enjoy!





	TURN: Washington's Spies: Trial and Execution *MPREG Scene* [Wattpad]

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my last fanfic that I'll be posting from Wattpad, but we'll see what happens!

It was a quiet day at West Point, that is until Alexander, Lafayette and Benjamin burst into one of the master bedrooms of the house. Alex is panting, sweating profusely and squeezing both of the tall men's hands as they quickly guide him to the queen size bed. He has been in active labor for at least two hours and can't stand being pregnant any longer. It has been 9 grueling months since him and Ben had their way after consuming large quantities of Madeira. Only Lafayette knows about their situation. They're surprised that Washington and the rest of the town doesn't have a clue of what's been happening between the three gentlemen since they've all been so busy. As Alex rests himself up on the bed, he screams as feels his contractions become stronger and closer than before. When the contraction settled briefly, Ben immediately helps him remove his boots, breeches and stockings in order for Lafayette to check him. Just as he was done, Alex gives a worried look at both men as his water breaks and the bloody mucus plug is released. He starts pushing while Ben (holding his hand) and Lafayette (at the end of the bed) encourage him to keep going. He screams, curses and uses all the energy he's got while bearing down. Feeling the pressure and heat, he takes a 2-5 second break to feel his child's head crowning. Lafayette and Ben light up with excitement and tell him to keep pushing as he is almost there. Within a push or two, Lafayette pulls out the baby boy into his arms and hands him to Alexander Hamilton and Benjamin Tallmadge, who I ship.

The End! The baby name can be whatever you readers want it to be.


End file.
